


All Or Nothing

by AlexMWay (mikey_alexandra)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood Kink, Blowjobs, Bondage, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Double Penetration, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fisting, Forced Orgasm, Gangbang, Gay Sex, Hand & Finger Kink, Hardcore, Kinks, Kinky, Kissing, Latex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Other, Porn, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 06:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikey_alexandra/pseuds/AlexMWay
Summary: Bromley Imogen has just turned eighteen but encountered enough failures for a lifetime: first, her band failed and now she has to work as a prostitute. but what happens when she meets My Chemical Romance? The sexual tension is thicker than ever and it sure as hell is an adventure.***VERY KINKY AND OVER-SEXUALIZED***





	All Or Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is kind of short and not really well-written but I really needed to write. Expect more chapter (and hopefully better ones)!

   I work as a prostitute, I used to drum in a band called “Flowers In The Bin” but it was a failure so this was my last resort to earn money. But this night something strange happened: when I went out a very familiar man stopped in front of me, his jet-black locks covered his face as he rolled down the car window.

   "How much, sugar?" a light Jersey accent painted his voice and I immediately knew who he was.

   "Well if it isn't Gerard Way? Didn't know you were the kind of man who'd fuck a girl that he picked up from the streets" I looked at him, challenging him. I didn’t hate him. Their band was my favorite.

   "I'm not here to fuck. By the way, do you still play drums?" I nodded and a grin plastered itself on his face "Hop in will ya? Prove that you play well and you're in the band!" it all seemed suspicious but what did I have to lose?

   Soon enough we reached a small brick building, a practice space I presumed. I spotted a drum kit that was almost identical to mine and sat down. But before the drumstick-to-skin contact could occur, the vampire-like boy cleared his throat, getting my attention.

   “Before you start, I’d like you to know that I called you here because I saw your band play and you had a lot of spunk!” he blushed and looked down “and our old drummer was fired and we really need someone because we start touring next month…” I nodded comprehensively as he walked over to a speaker “you’re going to drum to Headfirst For Halos. I picked it because I saw you covering it”. I got ready and soon the only sounds I could hear were the ones from the drum kit.

 

* * *

 

    Small slits of sunlight hit my face as I woke up, I remembered everything but it all seemed like a dream. I was on a couch but I didn't remember how I got there, I certainly didn't fuck since I had clothes on, maybe Gerard put me on the couch? Speaking of Gerard, where is he? I called his name but no one replied, I got up and left the room, stairs immediately greeting me, I started going down and I soon felt the smell of cupcakes.

   "Good morning, Sleeping Beauty" I heard Gerard's voice instantly, which brought a sense of relief "I got you a cupcake" I walked over to him and took the small pastry from him, thanking him as I took a bite

   "Thanks for taking me to the couch last night" he nodded and looked me right in the eye with his dazzling hazel orbs

   "I never got your name, your singer said you were Brooklyn or Brooke? Sorry the show was ages ago" he laughed nervously and I giggle, my name wasn't all that common

   "It's Bromley. Bromley Imogen, I'm eighteen by the way." he put his hand out to shake mine and I did the same

   "Cool name. Mine's Gerard Way but you already know that and I'm twenty-seven years old" he was quite gorgeous as he was right now: hazel eyes sparkling and dark hair contrasting against his rosy pale skin but every girl falls for him. And if they don't get him, I sure as hell won't either.


End file.
